The Walk
by Nocturnals Warrior
Summary: Our Gryffindor Golden Boy gets the pleasure of experiencing the Walk of Shame, but can you really call it a Walk of Shame? One Shot, with maybe the possibility of an extension.


A/N: This song is inspired by the song Walk of Shame by Bowling for Soup. It is slightly AU

* * *

><p>Stumbling on the road from Hogsmeade to the castle, a seventeen year old raven haired boy groaned. His emerald colored eyes were narrowed as the sun blinded him.<p>

Last night was a blank in his mind except for the fact that he entered a bar to celebrate the win of Gryffindor over Slytherin

"And when did the good times get so bad? And mornings so bright?" he mumbled to himself while glaring at the sun. Now, with a hangover the size of Hogwarts Castle, he groaned.

" Ugh, I'm going to kill Ron and Hermione."

His clothes, a black short sleeved polo with a blue tribal on the back and black jeans smelled like smoke and alcohol and his hair was even messier than normal. In despaired need of a shower and smelling like sex, the Gryffindor Golden Boy made his way to the ancient Hogwarts Castle.

Finally entering the School Grounds, Harry noticed that it was empty.

_What the hell was I thinking? Or drinking for that matter?_ Harry Potter thought as he walked across the grounds, glad that nobody was outside and having his hopes up that he wouldn't . But luck wouldn't smile upon him again, maybe give him a wicked grin but no smile. Because as soon as he slipped through the doors of the castle, he was spotted by a lot of his peers, who after several minutes pointed at him or nudged their friends. He even heard several of them whisper about him.

Normally he despised the fact that everybody knew his name, but at these kinds of moments he really hated it. His walk of shame would be the talk of the year.

The only problem for Harry was that he didn't know anything about the girl, hell the only reason he knew it was a girl was the appearance of the apartment, though Harry made a quick getaway as soon as he realized he wasn't at Hogwarts and that classes resume soon. But as soon as he was on the way to the castle he realized that it was a Sunday.

Flashes of warm golden colored hair kept appearing before his mind's eye as he looked around the Entrance Hall. As far as he knew there wasn't anyone with that hair color in the school.

Raising his head high like his Godfather taught him, Harry continued on his way. Luckily for him Dumbledore named him Head Boy for his final year, just like his father was in his final year. That meant that he didn't need to climb the seven stories to reach the Gryffindor Common room but could go to his own room on the fourth floor. Still, that was four floors of pointing and whispering as some stairs weren't in the right places due to the weekends.

Walking around with an air of confidence and arrogance, through the teachings of one S. Black and with the purpose to annoy the hell out of dear old Snivellus. Apparently Harry had the natural gift of showing arrogance, just like James had.

Hell the first time he had done that at school, he had used color contacts and an aging potion, which made him look so much like his father that Snape had paled increasingly and began stuttering, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Just as Harry took the first step of the stairs, he could hear some of the whispers going around. " Does that guy have no shame, doing one night stands?" A snort escaped Harry's lips as he continued his way, occasionally hearing mutters about shame and the fact that everybody knew his name.

Making his way towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was plagued by whispers and pointing figures. The rumor mill of Hogwarts once again proved why it was legendary. Really, if you would ran for Minister, you might as well start with spreading rumors on Hogwarts as the students would know within three hours, and their parents a day later. Effective Marketing without much costs.

Walking the stairs, thinking about the girl he spend the night with, which was nothing short of a blond blur, he didn't notice the stares the portraits were giving him or that he was already in the seventh corridor. Well, he did noticed when he heard the Tsk sound the Fat Lady made. Slowly the raven haired teen raised his head and stared right back at the pink portrait. "Obscurum Mos Pereo" Harry spoke tired of all the staring. But before swinging open, the Fat Lady couldn't help but make a comment. " How dare he bring such shame to the Noble House of Gryffindor, and show such arrogance." Smirking Harry couldn't help but respond. " DO you do this with everybody who get some? Just because you are sexual frustrated and can't get any anymore." Stepping in he could see the Fat Lady turning beet red, which classed horrible with her pink dress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a blond girl stuck her head through the door. Her bed partner left without saying anything and she hoped to see him again. Then again, she did know the identity of the person she had shared the bed with, having dreamt of the raven haired teen for years, even since they parted ways all those years ago. With a knowing smirk that he would remember before the day ended she went back into her room, her golden hair flowing behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>For once the Gods were with the young Potter heir as the Gryffindor Common Room was empty. Slowly Harry made his way to the stairs leading up to the Boys dormitory. Stepping into his room, he tucked at his shirt, finding it better to just go take a shower. Taking off his shirt, Hogwarts Golden Boy flung it onto his bed, before kicking off his shoes. Wiggling out of his pants, which he also dumped onto his bed and a quick privacy charm later the seventh year went into the bathroom. The reason for the privacy charm was because Dean Thomas got a habit since fifth year to sniff Harry's clothes.<p>

Half an hour later, Harry returned to his bed, fully dressed and showered. Picking up his pants, Harry frowned as something fell which was previously stuck between his belt and his pants. Picking up the foreign object, Harry was surprised to feel the familiar feeling of silk. Folding the piece of clothing open, Harry was greeted with the sight of a thong with a Fleur-de-Lil on the front. A smile lit up his face as he finally pieced the pieces together. He had seen this thong before, during the Dragon Task when he flew past a particular witch. The speed of his Firebolt made her skirt blow up exposing her thong to him. For year he thought she didn't notice his grin got bigger than and he took a peek, but apparently she did.

But now, only one thought flew through his mind, one that almost every guy would have after such an epiphany. _Bloody Hell, forget the Walk of Shame, this is a Fucking Walk of Fucking Pride! _

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived just fucked Fleur Fucking Delacour!


End file.
